At His Cutest
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Wolfram’s always been adorable to Yuuri – but Yuuri knows that even Wolfram has his moments where he’s “at his cutest”.


At His Cutest

Summary: Wolfram's always been adorable to Yuuri – but Yuuri knows that even Wolfram has his moments where he's "at his cutest".

Note: Mostly me messing around with cute Yuuram moments… Hooray for Yuuram!

--

Yuuri saw Wolfram's blush darken at his words. "I mean it," he said indignantly.

Wolfram looked away with a huff. "Of course, wimp."

Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram glanced over at him, blushing but obviously pleased – and extremely cute picture. "I… Me, too." Yuuri smiled more widely.

Wolfram, when Yuuri finally said the three special words "I love you" to him, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Yuuri smiled down at Wolfram, his cheeks tinted a light pink. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to Wolfram's soft pink ones.

The blonde blushed brightly, but quickly accepted Yuuri's kiss, pressing himself against the double black with a slight whimper. Yuuri put his arms on Wolfram's waist, and the blonde threw his arms around his double-black lover's neck eagerly. Yuuri chuckled and pulled back for air a few moments later.

Wolfram looked up at him, his face still flushed. Yuuri smiled down at his blonde, and pushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes, running his thumb over Wolfram's cheekbone.

Wolfram blushed even more darkly, and looked down, pulling himself into Yuuri's chest, bowing his head to hide his ever-darkening face. Yuuri smiled, laid his cheek on top of Wolfram's head, and held the other boy close.

Wolfram, when they shared their first kiss, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram, expression somber but still smiling.

Wolfram nodded in reply, kneeling down and throwing his arms around Yuuri's neck, planting a kiss on the double black's lips. "I love you, Yuuri," he whispered.

Yuuri nodded in agreement, putting his arms around Wolfram's torso. "Love you, too, Wolf," he said quietly.

Wolfram, when Yuuri finally got enough courage to do a _real_ proposal, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Yuuri watched in awe as his beautiful bride (was he considered a bride? He was a man, after all, even if he was the one wearing the dress at the moment – oh well, back to the task at hand) walked towards him, clad in a long white dress, lace circling up around his chest and ending at his collar.

Yuuri slipped his hand into Wolfram's at the altar, and smiled nervously, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

Ulrike said a few words, asking Shinou to bless the union of the new Maou and his bride.

Wolfram, dressed for their wedding, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Yuuri spun in a circle, holding Wolfram close to him. Classical-style music played in the background, but Yuuri couldn't hear it at all. All that existed in his world at the moment was the blonde in his arms.

The song ended, and Yuuri faintly heard clapping from their wedding guests.

Wolfram stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Yuuri's. Yuuri smiled and closed his eyes, kissing him back.

Wolfram, sharing their first kiss as a married couple, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Wolfram gasped as Yuuri pinned him to the bed, kissing him passionately. Of course, the blonde knew what had been in store for him on his wedding night – but he'd never imagined Yuuri was this good of a kisser! That stupid wimp had been holding out on him all those months of engagement!

Black and white clothes fell to the floor – first a black shirt (Yuuri's), soon followed by Wolfram's outer dress and underwear.

Yuuri looked down at the blonde beneath him, glaring up at him shyly. "Q-quit looking at me like that," he whispered. "It's embarrassing."

Yuuri smiled, and leaned down. Wolfram closed his eyes, preparing for Yuuri's lips to descend on his.

Wolfram, giving his first time to Yuuri on their wedding night, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Wolfram's expression when Yuuri came into their bedroom was far away, almost dream-like.

"Wolf? Something wrong?" Yuuri asked, eyebrows furrowing. Sure, he was later than normal getting to bed that night – he was behind on paperwork, as usual, and Gwendal actually made him do his share today…

"Yuuri…" Wolfram looked over at him, obviously troubled.

Yuuri sat next to him, putting a hand on his thigh. "Wolf, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Wolfram took a breath. "N-no matter what, you'll… you'll still love me, right?"

"Of course!" Yuuri insisted, blinking in confusion. What had happened? He didn't believe Wolfram would do anything along the lines of adultery (heck, he couldn't without being the biggest hypocrite on the planet), and that the blonde finally trusted him enough now that they were married to not do the same, so what was eating at him?

"I…"

"Wolf," Yuuri said sternly. "Get it over with and tell me."

"I'm pregnant," he whispered, looking at Yuuri with a lost expression.

Yuuri froze. Wolfram winced.

"REALLY?" Yuuri asked, completely exuberant. Wolfram looked taken aback. "That's _great_!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Wolfram asked, confused. "Yuuri, it's bad luck to have a child in the first year of marriage for a royal couple!"

"Are you kidding me? Wolfram, I'm gonna be a dad! Well, I already am, but… Oh, forget it!" Yuuri pulled the blonde to him roughly, crushing his lips against his.

Wolfram's complaints and doubts were erased as he kissed his Maou back.

Yuuri smiled down at his blonde bride, and gently tugged at the buttons to his pants. Wolfram smiled and helped Yuuri undress him.

Wolfram, now a mother/father-to-be and newly pregnant, was at his cutest.

--

Wolfram was getting food cravings like nuts. For some reason, he kept forcing Yuuri to drag tupper wares of Yuuri's mother's curry (in abnormally LARGE quantities) back and forth between the two worlds.

Wolfram was currently eating another bowl (his third, or was it fourth?) of said curry. Yuuri stared, unsure of where it was all going. Wolfram showed that he was pregnant, of course – he was already at nearly four months – but he was still lithe and slender in all other aspects.

Yuuri chuckled as Wolfram held out the bowl for another helping, licking his lips. Wolfram having cravings for his mother's food hilarious; Yuuri hadn't realized he liked it so much. Yuuri gave him another scoop of rice and another helping of the curry, wondering if he should make another steamer full of rice or not.

Wolfram, pregnant, mood swings, and food cravings and all, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Wolfram was now getting clumsy – a fact that Yuuri found extremely amusing. The normally graceful blonde was tripping over unseen objects, bumping into things, knocking things over – general klutzy moves that Yuuri found endearing. Wolfram blamed it on his stomach and complained that he was getting fat. Yuuri would then kiss him, tell him to shut up, and proceed to show him how beautiful the double black perceived him to be.

Yuuri looked out the window, bored from yet another day of paperwork. He saw Greta and the eight-month-along Wolfram walking near the fountain near the garden, and smiled as Greta felt Wolfram's stomach, then brought her hand back with surprise, laughing.

Greta stood nimbly, and Yuuri watched as Wolfram attempted to get up as well – just to overbalance and fall into the fountain with a yell he heard through the glass panes.

Yuuri chuckled and went to help his blonde out.

Wolfram, clumsy pregnant consort of the twenty-seventh Maou, was definitely at his cutest.

--

Yuuri paced outside the door to his chambers, wincing at each scream or whimper he heard from within. Gisela wouldn't allow him inside, and his concern for the blonde was mounting to an unbearable level.

Eventually, he gritted his teeth. Even if Gisela was probably the scariest woman in existence (except perhaps Anissina), Wolfram meant too much to him. He pushed the door open, and walked over to his bedside, grabbing Wolfram's hand, ignoring Gisela's protests and requests for him to leave. "No. I want to be here. And I'm pretty sure Wolfram wants me here, too."

Wolfram gripped Yuuri's hand, smiling up at him weakly. "Thanks," he said quietly, before he was taken over by the pain again, and made a quiet scream of agony. Yuuri felt Wolfram's hand clench tightly. He allowed this, smiling down at him.

Wolfram's smile as he brought the newest member of the Royal Family into the world, definitely put him at his cutest.

--

Yuuri watched as Wolfram hummed quietly to their first-born, a small blonde boy that looked just like Yuuri's beloved stubborn soldier; Wolfgang – at Yuuri's insistence, of course. Yuuri didn't know many names from this world, but he knew that one from back on Earth, and that it matched his bride's was perfect. Wolfram had, of course, tried to make Yuuri name the child after himself – after all, how would the country see it, their crown prince being named after the _mother_ and not the father? But Yuuri stood his ground for once, saying a Japanese name didn't suit him.

Their second born, however, was a different story. When she had been born, she hadn't cried in the slightest; at first, Gisela had thought she was stillborn. Only when Yuuri commented on her chest moving did they know she was healthy; Wolfram had been unable to think of a name for the girl, and so Yuuri had picked a name from his own language – Shizuka, or "quiet". Wolfgang's twin was a girl with perfect Japanese features; Wolfram had found them slightly odd, and was puzzled when Yuuri began weeping and saying that they would have to keep the men away from her with the army.

He learned from Conrad soon after that, where Yuuri came from, women with black hair, dark eyes, and a fair complexion were considered the most desirable in Yuuri's culture. Wolfram had wondered for a few hours why Yuuri had found him attractive if he wasn't what was considered 'attractive' in Yuuri's culture. When he questioned the king about it later, Yuuri had smiled and said that he found Wolfram's exotic beauty intoxicating. That had earned a blush from the blonde and teasing from the double black king for a few days.

Yuuri looked back at his beloved as he tried to coax Wolfgang, who was as, if not more, stubborn than Wolfram himself, to sleep, and thought quietly to himself.

Wolfram was ALWAYS at his cutest.


End file.
